The Infamous Diary of Stitches
by Roseria Sylvester
Summary: You know of Clan Infamous, yes? You obviously know how their leader sees things; but what of the seemingly innocent Viera, Stitches? What goes on inside the head of the Clans Healer and what does she think of everyone? Read and find out!
1. Entry 1: Clan Infamous

So begins Neyva's side of events in Clan Infamous: Help Wanted, and before anyone asks this was approved by K Entertainment.

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 1<strong>

**Clan Infamous**

_I have finally found the leader of Clan Infamous! He goes by the name: "Big Bucket". Though he was not quite what I had expected… He was fairly tanned and stood several inches taller than I, with black hair long enough to be braided and light brown eyes that reminded me of sun-warmed soil. I have never seen a Hume male with earrings, but he had two on his left ear; this was quite odd to me, but it seemed to suit him. Though what was most unexpected was that he looked to be no older than 18 if not 19! By the standards of Humes, he would be considered no more than a babe._

_This Hume irked me greatly. His clan originated in Rabanastre, left for Bhujerba, and was now headed back? He was lucky I desired to join the clan so much, or I would have let my anger take hold. _

_He reminds me of a saying my mother would say frequently: "A child with a blade is a danger to himself and those around him"… this is an understatement in his case! The fool gave me a "test" to gauge my skills and stabbed himself to the hilt with his own blade! Never in my life have I seen such reckless abandon for ones own life, nor do I think I will ever see another person do the same. Though I saved his life easily, leaving nary a scar; not that it mattered as he had plenty of those that I could see from examining the wound. I have a feeling he will do something akin to his previous display once again. I must make a mental note to keep a ready stock of hi-potions on hand… and perhaps some X-potions? Big Bucket's courage is commendable to say the least- foolish, but commendable. How he ever survived this long without a healer is beyond my understanding._

_I think I will keep a record of my treatments of the clan in my journal, so that if I am not present others may take matters into there own hands._

**Treatment Log #1:**

**Subject: Big Bucket**

**Injury: Self-Inflicted Stab Wound to the chest via Katana**

I used a "Slow Mote" to staunch the severe bleeding long enough for me to pull the blade from his wound. Thankfully he missed his vital organs, so his chances of survival were good. I then used Cure to stabilize him so that I could properly treat the injury, after that it was simple enough to cast Curaga to heal a majority of the injury; however healing it fully would slow down his body's natural healing, so I applied a Vieran Salve to allow it to heal the rest of the way on it's own while staving off infection. My treatment of his injuries were interrupted temporarily before I could bandage him to prevent messing of the salve, but thankfully Tower seemed to have taken notice and was careful enough to not touch it as he carried Big to the 'Ragnarok'; Clan Infamous' personal airship. I bandaged him then, removing the bandages nearly two and a half hours later to inspect the salves progress just before he regained consciousness. Vieran Salves are very potent, so the time given was significant enough to heal the wound without leaving scarring. Considering the severity of the wound, even I have to admit I was a little worried in the beginning but Big proved to be strong-willed enough to pull through.

_After having wrapped his wound, I explored the facilities I would be expected to familiarize myself with; I knew of some… but others were completely foreign to me! I will need to acquire herbs to use until I can learn more of Hume medicine from a healer's tome I found on a shelf titled: "Medical Encyclopedia" I did not know what that was, but it could teach me what I needed to know; though it would take some time to memorize._

_After reaching Rabanastre and returning to the house across from Yamoora's Gambits, I finally saw the interior of the Clan Hall… it looked fairly nice, though the smell left much to be desired. The one called Butterfingers was curious about my home, much to my chagrin; I was not yet ready to speak of my village to anyone as leaving the wood had left me feeling… like there was something missing. Hopefully this new family could fill this void. One good thing did come from our conversation however, I learned why she and Big seemed to call me 'Stitches'; apparently when someone new joins, Big gives them a nickname based on their personality or skills. My being their first healer caused him to call me 'Stitches' after a common method of sealing wounds against infection; I do not mind this, I already changed my name once so what does a second time matter?_

_Six months later, Big announced that he and five other members would be venturing to Mount Bur-Omisace, a cold and dangerous region that lies within Jagd. I was chosen to accompany him and the other four, I was hesitant at first but as we left I soon realized we were not headed for the Aerodrome and regained my resolve. Although… I do not believe I have ever mentioned my dislike for airships? Too far from the ground, they alarm me greatly; to the point where I have never bothered to look outside a ship in fear that I might faint or something embarrassingly akin to it._

* * *

><p>This is pretty short, but it's also a journal entry so it's to be expected. Not all chapters will be journal entries though, if it is it will be labeled "Entry" and a number. Most chapters will be in NeyvaStitches' point of view. What do you all think of how Neyva/Stitches sees the story? To any other members of Clan Infamous (That include you too K Entertainment!): could you all submit a physical file on your characters via review please? I require:

Age: (for my reference, i like to know how old a character is. doesn't need to be exact but at least close. Example: Between the ages of 15-19, any bigger of a margin is too much.)

Height: (please not in metric! If you need to convert it from metric, please be kind and round it afterwards)

Approximate weight: (not required but you may give it if you choose. As with height, please not in metric!)

Race: (as of posting this, I know of us only having Humes and two Viera)

Previous injuries: (Before you ask Sweety Death, this includes Happy's eye)

Appearance: (As detailed as you can give, though please refrain from giving me a link to a picture as I am unable to view these on dial-up)

I intend to include a "Personel File" with her opinions of the others, written as partial profiles, like she is reading their medical files so it will follow the guidelines.


	2. Sunsets and Swordfights

This is not a Journal entry, but it does contain Stitches' notes and two treatment logs. To know what's going on, look at the format of the document: in normal format it's what's going on now, in italics with a heading is a flashback, in bold is her treatment log, and in italics with no heading is her notes. Sorry if this confuses anyone, but I wanted to get across exactly what Stitches is learning from the Nomads. However if it's in parenthesis and is stand alone in italics, then this is the voice of the Wood.

* * *

><p>Sunsets and Swordfights<p>

"Is everyone ok? No injuries?" I asked simply, as I surveyed my new friends for any wounds they may not have noticed yet from rushes of adrenaline. We had just survived an attack from a large pack of monsters, called 'hyenas' if I remember correctly. As we walked, I couldn't help but remember events of the past Six months since I joined the Clan.

_The First week…_

_I had only been in the Clan for a few days and I had already adjusted to life in Rabanastre, performing small hunts with one of the others from time to time; when I wasn't studying Hume medicine. So far I had become friends with Butterfingers and I suppose you could say I was friends with Big; though he treated us all as friends. _

_Happy seemed to ignore me when she could, though I sensed that she didn't mean anything by it; while Witchblade always seemed to glare at Happy for being rude, like she was looking for any reason to kill her… quite odd that Witchblade. _

_Croaker and Vicious had already tried to get me to drink their foul smelling alcohol with them, which I politely refused; I do not drink alcohol often, though when I do I prefer the sweet smelling and tasting Vieran wine to whatever those two drank._

_Tower was polite and did not speak to me often, though I could always see him looking at me through the corner of my eye; was he that unused to seeing a blue-eyed Viera? I admit people of my village hardly ever leave, but I do know of at least one other: a former Master Wood-Warder, who left some time ago._

_The others never seemed to be around when I wasn't busy, so I did not get to speak to them._

We continued walking until the sun had begun to set along the horizon. I stood still in awe of the sight, back home in Salikawood we could never see the sun rise or set through the branches; I was so mystified that I almost didn't notice Big slipping his hand into mine. I was unsure of the gesture, I was probably over thinking it as looked down to our hands then to Big's face to see him smiling; wordlessly, I began to blush and turned my head to hide it.

"Ughhh...Stitches." He said plainly, I kept my head turned away from him as I replied with a curt "Yes?". I was practically praising the Wood when I heard Tower cough loudly, and after Tower made a comment about "fields of women" Big seemed to get agitated and suddenly took off after shouting that the Nomad Village was just ahead. I could not help but look at Big, as we say in Salikawood: "Like he had sprouted tentacles like a Malboro".

I let the wind cool my face as I dashed off into the race Big had proclaimed before running off himself, but stopped when I immediately realized that Big was not following anymore after I had passed him.

"Big, you will lose the race." I said quizzically pausing for a moment, "Is something wrong?" I continued as Big looked around like was looking for something. He said nothing… but he didn't need to. I soon heard a slight rustling of the dry grasses, my ears stood straight in alarm; someone was trying to sneak up on us. Seven knights in colored armor stood on a nearby ridge, the one in the middle spoke directly to Big. I watched as each of them, except for their obvious leader, readied their weapons. I may not know much of the world but I do know weapons… and each of them wielded high ranking weaponry; this fight would be difficult if they all attacked at once. "We are surrounded Big." I said slightly alarmed, I had been in several fights in my life- though never against seven well armed people. Big instructed me to relax, and in the time it took for me to take a deep breath the fight had already begun.

After a small conversation where their leader told us that they would deal with the monsters of Bur-Omisace, which Big contested to, Six of the Seven warriors scattered to fight with each of us. The Lighter Blue knight, an apparently Hume Female, charged at me with her Cloud Staff. She tried several times to pass my blocks and defensive parries, and soon she became frustrated to the point of casting spell after spell. Wasting her energy as I dodged nearly every spell. While I was busy dodging however, one of the other Knights had nocked an arrow aimed straight for my throat; but I had noticed it too late. I shut my eyes and hoped for favorable winds to catch the fletching and guide the arrow astray. But I did not hear the 'wisk' of the arrow being released, and opened one eye tentatively to see Big in front of the Knight holding the arrow in his hand. I nodded my head in thanks though I doubted Big noticed as he was too busy giving said Knight a thrashing. I returned to my fight and decided to end this now that the others were too occupied to notice what I would do. I twisted the hand guard on my Oaken Pole, causing a hidden blade to sprout from the top and become a pike. After spinning my weapon around a bit to readjust to the weight, I dashed at the "Tidal Brave" and crashed through her hastily raised defenses. At first most people think me innocent and harmless… but that's only half of who I am; I have seen bloodshed and battle-torn warriors coming home just to die later, but I would not let that happen anymore. I would save lives, not take them… never again. I have my secrets and would rather keep them that way for as long as I can, I had disarmed my opponent and re-hidden my blade just in time in time to see Big casting Firaga on a pair of the Braves.

"Big! I didn't know you mastered the 3rd Fire Magicks spell. Wh-When did you?" I asked with genuine surprise; I knew he was powerful, but I did not know he was this skilled with spells! Big simply stood and faced the Golden Brave, "Your really strong" I said a little louder than I intended. Big then instructed me and the others to let him fight the last brave alone, while the others immediately ran to the Nomad Village I stayed in protest.

Before Big and the Golden Brave could even begin to fight, an newcomer in a white suit walked up to the Golden brave from behind and simply slapped him far to the side.

"That guy can't beat you, Big Bucket. But I can..." Said the man in white. He then proceeded to walked up to us, disgracing the fallen warriors by stepping or kicked them in his way over to us.

"Kizer Zin, how ya been man?" said Big happily as he patted the man in whites shoulder, they must know each other. THe man then caught us both off guard when he punched Big with an uppercut and they proceeded to fist fight awkwardly.

"DOOOOOON'T HOW YA BEEN ME! YOU SONUVABITCH!" Yelled the man named Kizer when he started to strangle Big, I took a step towards them to help Big but by then he had already gotten Kizer off him on his own. I began to tell Big that I would see him at the Nomad Village now that the danger had passed. At first I thought this young man was a gentleman when he kissed my hand… then he asked something vulgar; I would have introduced his face to my heel, but I was too stunned by his words. I simply turned my head to Big with a stutter, hoping he knew what I should do. Big simply repeated his order from earlier, though this time I did as I was told; not wanting to be in this man's presence any longer.

I arrived at the Nomad Village and greeted the others, and I could seethe worry in their faces. I assured them that the Golden Brave had been taken care of for now and that Big would be along shortly. While we waited we asked the Nomad Leader if we could stay the night, he agreed but under the condition that we earn our stay by helping around the village. And so our group began to disperse to perform our new chores… when my ears twitched and a nauseous feeling came over me.

"Are you well Stitches?" Asked Tower with concern, he was one of the only two people here who knew me so I smiled hoping to reassure him that I was fine. I was so sure it had been something I had eaten making me nauseated, that was until I heard what the others could not from this distance: Big needed our help.

"No… Something's wrong, we have to help Big!" I said and sprinted off to where we had left him, the others getting the hint and following me as I dashed off with Vicious and Sly close behind; not caring if they asked about my curious increase of speed. Upon seeing Big on his hands and knees myself and several of the others shouted his name in worry. I skidded to a halt next to him, and gently turned him so he could lie on his back as to treat him safely without contaminating his wound with dirt and slowly as to not stretch the wound. "Lie down, I'll heal you ok?" I said to him as I surveyed his injury. It had been caused by a psychic, and magical damage of this caliber would be tricky to treat. I partially treated the wound on site, not long after which Big passed out from the pain, and once Big was stable Tower moved him to the Nomad Village so that I could treat him properly.

"Stitches." Said Big as he tried to get up, after moving him to the village the Healers here had assisted me in finishing his treatment. He had just woken up and was already trying to get out of bed, does he know no limits to his recklessness?

"Take it easy, your wounds were pretty severe. I healed you but it will take some time for the pain to subside." I nodded absently as I smiled at Big, hoping maybe- just maybe he would listen and stay down; sadly, I had no such luck. He sat up and patted his chest, seeing that there was not even a scar and that his clothes were even fixed.

"Where are we? And how long have I been out?" he asked as he re-armed himself with his nearby weapons. I informed him of our location in the nomad village and that he had been asleep for half the day, as I fidgeted in my seat; he should not be up yet… but would he ever listen to me on this matter? No, Big was too headstrong to listen to anyone if he had his mind set on something. But as the Clan Healer I tried anyway,

"Big, you probably shouldn't be up and about right now." I said plainly, but he just jumped to his feet and winced before limping out of the tent and into the settlement. I sighed and followed him out. "The nomads said we can stay here free of charge if we did a little work for them. I've been healing a few of the nomads here, while mostly everyone else was put on guard detail." I said as I looked about to the others. Then something happened that made me madder than I have been in a very long time. I was so mad I still can't even speak of it! All you need to know is that hopefully Kizer Zin has learned not to mess with me.

"She wants me." He said with a nod wiping the blood from his nose. I snarled and turned away from the lecherous vermin. Big asked what he had been doing and what he said made me even angrier. This lazy good for nothing had hypnotized the Village Leader after he had been so kind to us. I snapped my Oaken Pole to "Big Bunny's" neck,

"Unforgivable! They aid us by giving us a place to stay and all they ask for in return is a little work on your behalf. Have you no shame? Undo that veil of mockery from his eyes at once psychic." I said furiously, but all his did was look at Big and I before laughing like I had said something unbearably funny before stating that he refused to release the Village Leader from his spell. "Big, I don't like him! All he ever does is try to touch on us female members and say nasty provocative things." I fumed, and Big seemed fairly surprised to see me like this… if he only knew how normal this had been for me back home. At that thought Bunny told me to keep my mouth shut or he would reveal my secret, I only had one and that was my true self. I was mortified that he had read my mind and dashed away from him and hid behind one of the tents. I have never hated anyone in my entire life… but this man deserved all of my hatred. He was rude and vulgar to the female members of the Clan, he was arrogant and selfish, he nearly killed Big, and now he had the gall to suggest that he was now a member of this Clan? While it was not my place to say who is and who is not in the clan I had hoped that Big wouldn't allow him… but he did. I sighed as I tried to subdue my anger, and before too long the ground began to shake and I heard… clucking from not too far away.

A strange monster that looked like an oversized version of the birds the Nomads kept in pens, along with it's smaller ilk that seemed to be it's children, stormed into the camp and began wrecking everything in their paths. I rushed into battle, hoping to take out my anger on this beast, with Tower close behind me; he had been on lookout nearby and I had somehow only just noticed he had been there. Tower jumped at the beast with his Scorpion Tail only to be struck down. My stomach turned at the sound of the monster's beak rending his clothing and flesh. The monster rose it's head to peck at Tower again, but I sprinted to intervene and slid across the ground and past the creature grabbing one of Tower's arms and pulling him out of the way with me. It would be simple enough to mend the massive gash. Thankfully it was not deep enough to endanger his heart or lungs and had missed his breastbone my mere inches; if that had been shattered then there would have been no hope for him to survive. I concentrated on healing Tower and let the others finish the fight. Apparently this monster was a mark that Big had accepted but forgotten about so the villagers thanked us and we received our pay for dealing with this beast.

When we left the village, I waved goodbye to the healers and the children who were sad to see us go so soon. I had learned much in our short stay in the Nomad Village, they had allowed me to take detailed notes of their healing practices and to keep small samples of the herbs and salves they used. In particular they showed me a salve used to alleviate pain long enough for broken bones to be set.

_Magick can only do so much, broken bones in particular cannot be healed through magic effectively and doing so can often lead to it setting improperly and breaking further in the future. Knowing this could be helpful since Big was not the only member who had reckless tendencies… though mostly him. They also showed me how to craft a make-shift splint to set the bones after hearing that Viera do not normally need this treatment, so I had never been taught, as our bones do not break as easily as Humes._

_Stitches has learned: How to set broken bones and "Bone Break Salve"!_

We left Giza behind and crossed into the Ozmone Plain, not bothering to find the village that the Healers of Giza had told me of, I had hoped to learn more from them- but I suppose I will have to settle for another time. We were in a hurry anyway so I did not mind. We passed through the Ozmone Plains so quickly it was like we were never even there. We soon came to the entrance to Golmore Jungle, the home of the Eyrut Viera. After Croaker gave Bunny a piece of her mind for his perversion, Big asked me to speak with the forest, not knowing I was not off this Wood; Still I tried. I clasped my hands together in front of my chest and bowed my head, the magicks of my people manifesting as a kind of white wind that whirled around me picking up leaves and scattered seeds.

"_Do not approach… dangerous… die."_ whispered the Wood, I turned to my friends and gave them the disappointing news. The Wood would not allow us entry, if we persisted she would surely send her children to destroy us. Despite the Woods warning, we had no choice and entered regardless of her will. I had never defied the Wood, even if this Wood was not my own it still unnerved me to go against her will. I was right to be wary of the Woods wrath, as soon we were encountered a Treant: a powerful construct created to guard the paths alongside the Wood-Warders… which meant that one was close. After we defeated the Treant with great difficulty, the Wood-Warder I had expected showed herself and unlike the Wood-Warders of my home she was not happy to guide us though… no she held her bow nocked and ready to cut us down. My eyes widened greatly, for this was an Elite Wood-Warder- the largest and Strongest of our race who were conditioned far more strongly against leaving the Wood. When we were surrounded by Treants and a few more Elites and Big gave the order to scatter- by the Wood I bolted! I had thought myself safe when I stopped to catch my breathe; how wrong I was. I had knelt over from a muscle spasm in my side and by the time is subsided and I stood straight once more… an arrow was jabbed into my back and I raised my hands in defeat. I had been caught and brought to the Vilage of Eyrut. I looked similar to my Village, though as we passed the small spring in their central courtyard I smiled knowing that ours was both larger and contained a fountain; as Butterfingers might say, "Salika Viera: one, Golmore Viera: nothing!" My thoughts caused my pace to slow which earned me another jab from an arrow tip.

The Elites cast me into a stone hut with a wooden ceiling, I tried to make my entry dignified but they were too strong for me and I was cast harshly to the floor.

"Well at least I'm imprisoned with not one but two beautiful women!" came the voice I detested from a nearby seat. I stood up and brushed myself off before casting a scowl at Big Bunny.

"Oh give it a rest ya lech!" Shouted Croaker in frustration as she sat as far from Bunny as she possibly could. Hours passed and our hope of rescue dwindled, but I soon heard a commotion outside the hut. Down by the village entrance someone was fighting their way through. 'Big is here with the others!' I thought to myself, my relief evident on my face. Big Bunny would not need to be a mind reading psychic to know what I was overjoyed about. We waited as the noises grew closer, then with a large explosion is went quiet. The silence was a torture that was soon broken by another explosion and a loud yet masculine scream of pain, then another moment of agonizing silence before a final explosion. Moments later our would be rescuers were also cast into the cell… Big's tattered body being nearly thrown in. I rushed to catch him and wept at the sight of him. His body was covered in burns, his clothes still there but ragged and missing in places. My heart felt hollow, and that's when I knew… I loved him. The Elites had taken my salves and equipment so there was only so much I could hope to do to save him. My eyes blurred from tears, the others giving me space despite there worry for his life, and I placed my hands over his chest to begin the agonizing process of healing his wounds with what little magick I had left.

**Treatment Log #2**

**Subject: Big Bucket**

**Injury: severe burns induced by three consecutive Flare spells.**

**I did not have any kind of salves to work with and started by casting cure to stabilize him before checking for a pulse. It was faint, but there; I checked his breathing and found it ragged. I cast cura to heal his injuries further and checked his pulse again this time placing my ears to his chest for a significant heartbeat… it was failing- then stopped altogether. I immediately used a small thunder spell concentrated in my fingertips to jolt his heart back. Checked again and this time it was beating at a steady rhythm. Two more Cura's later and Big was only bruised but I was exhausted and sat beside him and did the only thing left that I could do… Pray that he would make it.**

My skills as a healer were sufficient to heal him but I was still unsure he would make it. I wept silently as I held my clasped hands tightly to my chest and bowed my head in prayer to the Wood that Big would survive. I may not be a child of the Golmore Jungle but I was hoping my prayers would be heard and that she would take pity on Big. Vicious' grumbles broke my concentration with four simple words, "Damn that Viera Bitch!" My eyes opened in angry slits as I turned to him.

"Which one did this?" I asked him with the venom of a snake in my words. He cringed slightly at my unexpected fury and responded with one word, "Jote". I knew of her, she was the leader of this Village. My rage began to boil inside me, fury that I had tried so hard to subdue; If Big dies because of her… there would be no prison short of Nalbina that would hold me and Jote would die by my hand!

"_Calm… look" _whispered the voice of the Wood. I looked around and jumped back, falling into Sly's lap in shock of seeing Big begin to stir- then his body shimmered and shifted into that of a female Viera! I looked to my friends, who looked just as shocked as I did when Big stood and turned to us with questioning eyes. I stood from Sly with a whisper of an apology, and joined in the awkward chorus of us telling Big he had turned into a Viera. His appearance had changed significantly but still retained aspects of his true self. He still had the two gold earrings on his left ear, though now they clinked audibly together when he turned his head. His skin had maintained it's tone; a Veena Viera's tone slightly darker than my own. His hair had become white and his braid had become significantly longer and when he turned I could see that it reached his rear. But his eyes were unchanged, still the color of sun-warmed soil.

Big seemed devastated by his transformation, falling to his knees in despair after hurriedly examining himself. Almost immediately, Bunny was at his same tricks again and had his hands of Big's… chest and was saying the same provocative things. Needless to say, Big became as angry as one of us would have; perhaps he now understands why we detest this miserable piece of slime? Of course I did not expect Tower to say or do something perverted as well, easily earning himself the same treatment that Bunny received. Vicious, Croaker and I walked over to big, hoping maybe one of us could think of something to say to our leader.

"I...I don't understand, how could a Hume...become a..." I started to say, before Vicious and Croaker cruelly began to laugh at Big's predicament. I wanted to ask Vicious how he would feel had it been him in Big's stead, but before I could Big began to speak.

"I think I know how...The Wood." He said, causing my ears to stand straight in alarm.

"The Wood? You spoke with the Wood?" I asked him, though I knew that speaking to the Wood was as natural to Viera as breathing- Big had no true connection to either Golmore or Salika… so the wood should have no reason to speak to him. My ears then began to twitch and I looked down to Big's right hand, he rose his hand to get a better look at it; I took hold of his hand and examined the blue glowing rune that was now written on his skin. I looked from the seal then up at Big, I had to fight not to blush from how close we were and concentrated on the rune. "This appears to be a seal of some sort, try applying mana to it." I instructed, not that they knew but Sealing spells were a part of my heritage- those this one was foreign to me. Big did as I bade him and in moments there was a flicker of light around him and he was a male Hume once more; he was fairly happy to see that he could return to his true self. "It seems that seal, has the ability to turn you into a Viera. I would assume only the Wood could do this." I surmised as I continued to examine the rune, a marvel of magick that I would probably never understand.

Croaker then proceeded to question Big quite rudely about what exactly happened for him and the others to land themselves in the Viera prison.

"Well, I'm not really sure myself. When Vicious, Sly, Tower and I came in to rescue you guys we failed. The Viera got us and all I remember was Jote knocking me out with the Flare Spell. But after that...I talked to Golmore Jungle. The Wood, as the Viera call it...it contacted me while I was unconscious." Big explained, reminding me of what Jote had done to him but ignored my rising anger.

"I see...but why you?" I asked him, truly wishing to know the answer; the Wood, neither Golmore or Salika, has never spoken to a complete stranger before at least not that I was aware of. Big then proceeded to explain that the Viera of Golmore and the jungle it's self are not our enemies; when Vicious asked who our true enemy was, she simply turned back into a Viera and the cell door unbarred before him.

"Follow my lead, we're going to see the Jote." Were the last words he said before we departed the prison together.

We walked through the Village of Eruyt until we located Jote, the entire time we traveled through the village no one tried to apprehend us… they looked beyond bewildered that an unknown Viera was at the head of our band and had escaped their detection. Upon approaching Jote, I fought with my inner anger and stood behind Big as Jote called him an abomination before returning our weapons and equipment. When Big returned to his true form and finally spoke of a danger to this Wood, Jote dismissed him and his offer for help.

"Big, they do not deserve our help. I say we leave immediately." I said loudly with the authority I had been raised to show evident in my voice. It was one thing to be turned down when offering aid to the worthy, but an entirely different thing to be snubbed by those who did not deserve the aid they needed. I was very surprised to hear Big Bunny joining me in my opinion. Croaker then interrupted stating the true fact that we still needed to get to Paramina and Mt Bur-Omisace beyond. As Big explained that the Wood was our latest client I began to wonder in we were suddenly becoming akin to Wood-Warders.

"BLASPHEMY!" Jote practically screeched, and I was beginning to think her half Zuu; an annoying creature who no one save for it's own kind can stand. "The Wood would not speak with a mere hume!" She continued, and Big raised his hand to show her what I would suspect we could call "The Mark of the Wood" for lack of a better name, showing that he had indeed been granted the Woods personal favor. To someone other than a Viera, Jote seemed calm though a little put off- but I was no Hume and could practically feel the fury that seethed off her from being put in her place by a Hume. Big then turned away from her and donned his weapons,

"Once we've gotten rid of this calamity, remember the name of the Clan that did you this favor and sing it in your lullabies. We're Clan Infamous." He said before walking off, the rest of us following suit. If I could not show Jote the pain she had caused Big first hand, I suppose I would settle for knowing she had been told off by the very same Hume she had hurt so badly; though getting to watch it happen made knowing it even better.

As we stepped past the illusion that hid the village, I realized that the air felt… lighter some how; though it still held a slight ominous taint to it, no doubt from the monster we were about to hunt.

"Well anyway what's this mark that the Wood wants us to get rid of?" Croaker questioned as she looked to Big. My ears twitched forward as I caught a small noise in the distance. I informed the others of it and closed my eyes to listen closer. Tower then broke the silence as he asked what I had heard,

"It's a plant monster, and it's absorbing the life mist from the trees in The Wood. Why couldn't I sense or hear it before?" I said both to the others and to myself as I placed my hands to my head in worry. Bunny then spoke and oddly enough he did not say something that made me want to hurt him… I wondered why but had no time to ask. Big announced it was time to get to work and asked me if I could pin point the location of the monster. "Yes about three miles in that direction there, just north of our location now. But Big, can I speak with you about something first?" I said, hoping to get something off my mind before the fight. Big nonchalantly asked what the issue was, and suddenly everyone's eyes were on me. At that point it became harder and harder to fight the blush that was sneaking onto my face.

"Alright boys, time to move. Let's leave these two alone." Croaker said suddenly with a light smile as she ushered the others away. I fidgeted as I waited for them to leave and once they were big once again asked me what was wrong. Big began to talk about me wanting a raise in pay and I immediately rose my hands to stop him,

"N-No it's not that! It's not about a raise I...um...it's about uh...well." I began to explain, but by the Wood it was so hard to say it to his face! So I turned around as Big began to ask if I was feeling well, and said what my heart wished to be spoken; loudly but not so loud that the others might hear.

arms.

"BIG BUCKET, SIR! I LOVE YOU..." I blurted not really knowing what I should say and hoping he wouldn't laugh at my display. I turned back to him, the most difficult part of my confession now over. Big looked… stunned put simply and I began to wonder if telling him this now was as good an idea as it sounded in my head. .

"If...if you don't mind me asking...why? What have I...done to make you feel this way about me?" he asked after a few seconds, he seemed like he was fighting to speak. I did not expect him to ask me why, in truth I could not fully explain it but I did my best to try.

"Well despite the circumstances before with you becoming a Viera, you are still you. I like how confident you are all the time, and how you always seem to know what to do in the darkest situations. Not only that but you're really nice and you've been so patient with me despite me not knowing much about the world of Humes...you're always so warm to me. I don't know why but my heart races with every word you speak to me, when I see your hurt or if you're in danger. I feel the need to act! My elder told me, when I feel this way about someone...it means I'm in love. So..." I explained with my eyes cast to the side, hoping that my explanation made at least a little sense. In truth I never expected him to feel the same, though I don't know if he does or not, I smiled and assured him that I would wait as long as it took for him to tell me how he felt before lightly giving him a kiss on the cheek; for good or for bad I would wait. I then jogged off to return to the group before they came looking for us, with a smile on my face and a lighter heart after telling Big at least one full truth about myself.

* * *

><p>Holy Hell! This has to be the longest thing I have ever written! I mostly wrote this as one chapter to get caught up with K Entertainment, now we should be at least close to being on the same page. Though I tend to get side tracked by things so K if your reading this, please don't bother to wait for me too much okay? I have some personal issues that tend to stop me from writing effectively so this is my gift to everyone: a nice long chapter! Sorry if it sounds like a regurgitated rewrite of the original, I didn't want to stray too far from the storyline.<p> 


	3. Entry 2: Idle Thoughts

Hey everyone, i just want to point something out real quick: In Golmore Jungle, techincally we should have fought the Elder Wyrm in the Dell of The Dreamer instead of Rafflesia. Not really a big oops on K Entertainment's part, but it made the monster kind of out of place. With this said, this chapter can be skipped if you want to, it's just Stitches' Healer's notes and a little wisdom from her mother. BTW the potion i reference here is basically the one Blank gives Zidane in FF9 before you fight the Rafflesia in that game. Sorry i'm rambling again, moving on...

* * *

><p><strong>Entry #2<strong>

**Idle Thoughts**

Things have been so hectic lately I scarcely know where to begin… our time in Golmore has been difficult to say the least; being held captive, fighting my own anger, Big gaining the ability to transform into a female Viera- and despite this, the realization of my feelings for him. He had almost died and it was actually strange how almost losing someone can make you realize how much you care for them. At I sit here in the Dell of The Dreamer, finally able to hear the scant whispers of this grateful wood, I begin to remember some of my mother's wisdom.

"_How will I know when I've found someone I truly love?" I asked her long ago, when I was still just a child; though at the time I was simply curious and not really interested or expecting to find it. My mother smiled to me as I sat beside her in our house made of stone and vines, so similar to the ones in Golmore. _

"_You will know little one, for he will be one who you will trust so wholly: your fears and doubts will simply disappear with a single reassuring glance. He will be the one to make you smile simply by being there, rather than by his actions; though his actions will be a good judge of character, never forget that! A good person is not one who helps only when he wants to, but one who does so because he can and because it is right." She explained, obviously remembering my father; a man who I have never known. _

Perhaps I have been over thinking this… maybe I'm mistaking close friendship for love? I simply don't know anymore! I must push these thoughts out of my mind for now and concentrate on my duties as the Clan Healer, if I dwell on it too much someone could die because of it!

Our fight with the Rafflesia was difficult to say the least, especially because of the spores it released. My healing magic was only enough to slow it if not stop it long enough to defeat the deadly vegetation. I may need to gather samples of the dead spores from the remains of the Rafflesia to devise a removal potion should we ever encounter something akin to this beast again; as I suspect normal methods for removing the status effect sap would prove ineffective.

**Notes**

**Concerning: Rafflesia spore removal**

_If memory serves, the Malboro Kings of Salikawood have a similar spore; modifying the removal potion used to treat these could produce the same effect on a more concentrated scale. Although… the ingredients for the potion are fairly difficult to obtain and the potion has shown to be harmful to Humes in the past. Perhaps substituting Mist Lilies for Water Hyacinth would reduce it's toxicity and using fresh water rather than salt water would allow the potency of the potion to increase. Either way it will require further study of the Rafflesia spores to be certain. Mist Lilies are a flower that grows in areas of extraordinary Mist concentration: such as the Feywood and the Nabreus Deadlands. While finding sufficient quantities of clean salt water would require traveling to the Phon Coast, where ships seldom dock. This may prove to be more trouble than it's worth, as normal methods of removal, such as remedies, seem effective when dealing with Malboro King Spores in Humes. Although this method only renders the spores inert long enough for proper removal via spells, while our Vieran method attacks the spores and destroys them completely; hence it's toxicity to species other than Viera._

* * *

><p>Sorry this is so short everyone, I ran out of ideas for Stitches to write while they rested before heading out to Mount Bur-Omisace. If anyone is wondering what a "Mist Lily" is: have you ever noticed how places like the Feywood and Nabreus Deadlands seem to have the same white flowers that you don't see in large concentrations anywhere else? I have dubbed these flowers "Mist Lilies" as they look very similar to water lilies and there are lots of them in places with extremely dense Mist. Water Hyacinth is another type of water flower that looks almost like a floating sprig of lavender but are blue in color.<p> 


	4. Entries 3 through 5

Wow I feel really bad about how long it took for me to update this…. So I basically made this whole chapter into a bit of a summary told through the memories of Stitches! Sorry if this is really bad and smooshed together, it was written really late at night when I probably should have been sleeping; but the inspiration hit me and it needed to be written before I lost it again!

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 3-5:<strong>

**As the years went by…**

Everything moves at a constant pace, no matter how quick events may seem to happen- everything stays at the same speed, the only difference is how we perceive it. For a long-lived Viera like myself, everything is like a fleeting dream… though one that will forever be engrained in my memory. Fighting alongside my new family, Clan Infamous, against four powerful marks on the path to the temple atop Mt. Bur-Omisace; then learning that one of our own, Narissa or as she was known in the clan as Happy, had killed Trouser Snake and Tall Ears- nearly killing Butterfingers as well. The devastation was great for us all, though it seemed even more so for Big Bucket; who blamed himself for letting her into the clan, which to him was the cause of their demise. I will admit I was frightened to enter the blighted lands of Nabreus in our search for Happy, so much death in a land choked with mist; thankfully I grew up not far from this place and was accustomed to the high levels of mist, though I was more afraid of the undead that could spawn from anywhere in the marshy landscape. My ears could practically hear the whispers of long forgotten screams of anguish in this place as we entered. As we traveled further into the Deadlands, a thick miasma descended upon us and Tower asked that I create a white magic barrier to fend off the dark gases; though I had never done so before I was glad to see the idea had been successful, though it soon lost much of it's usefulness as we became closer to our target. It was indeed a trying task to make my barrier hold, but as the only white mage of Clan Infamous… I would not fail in my duty to protect them. As we found Happy I began to waver in my efforts to hold the barrier, were it not for Big lending me his energy… I would surely have failed them all, though I was surprised to see the barrier expand and stabilize on it's own without my spell to hold it! The undead around us made my stomach churn and several times I nearly stopped to retch, but I held it back as we fought not only undead but two Espers as well. The fighting raged, and I soon began to grow tired of bashing the undead with my weapon, and began casting Cure and even Holy to end their suffering from the binds that held their souls to their decayed bodies. I was glad to see Big and his new companion Ifrit as they finished off the Esper Zalera. In my concern for Big I had apparently said something profound, my reward being something that nearly knocked me off my feet; my first kiss, and had it not been for the wails of the undead that still walked I was sure I would have fainted. The battle that commenced soon after was one to be remembered through out the history of Clan Infamous, as Big weakened the Occuria Verde- we mounted our assault at the first chance we were given. I poured all my magic into a single Holy spell, letting it shatter into a thousand points of light to strike the dark being like missiles launched from an Arcadian Dreadnaught. Though we put all of our strength into our attacks, Verde was not defeated- no it was Big Bucket who finally slew him. The battle had ended with the clan victorious, and with that we finally headed home.

Two years past and I soon became known as "Doc" though many still preferred to call me "Stitches". I soon became much bolder and outspoken, even earning a small moniker from those who angered me. "Mess with Stitches, and she will make sure you need stitches." I often laughed about this, though despite my new demeanor one person still made me run the other way in shyness; every time I saw him my mind went back to the day Big Bucket, now known as Primo, kissed me. Though I often feel it was nothing more than a spur of the moment thing, which drove me to master the White Magicks, medical arts, and now concentrating my time on learning the Green Magicks. I had come to Clan Infamous as a young girl, barely out of the seclusion of the Wood, now in just two short years I had become more of a woman. I let my hair grow out, though Salika Vieran's hair does not normally curl as mine did at it's ends- though Salika Viera do not usually grow their hair out either. I began to wear a white doctor's coat over my uniform, though no matter how much I changed I vowed to never abandon my silver circlet; a symbol of my home and my heritage. Everyone else changed quite a bit as well, though it was Big- now Primo- who had changed the most. He had changed from the punky teen I met from day one, into the man he is today. Stronger and in some ways smarter… though he still had those moments where he would do something reckless, but if he didn't he wouldn't be Primo! Above all else he had become more closed about letting new people into the clan, so I was very shocked when our first member in two years turned out to be a young girl whom he called "Babyface"- a fitting name for one so young. I immediately felt the urge to protect this little girl, I can't explain why- it simply felt like the right thing to do. When Chessmaster, an old foe I had never met, attacked the Clan I had been elsewhere though the moment I entered the Clan house I was immediately worried for the child's safety… though I began to wonder if she knew how to fight at all. What happened later on… was something I never expected nor was I ever interested in seeing. I won't even grace it with more than that mention, for any one of the Clan who was there will know of what I speak. I was then very perturbed with Primo for laughing about how Croaker and Big Bunny felt for each other- did he find love to be something funny? Everything seemed to boil over in the town square, I just wanted the arguing to stop, I wanted him to understand Croaker and Bunny- but most of all I wanted Primo to realize the gravity of my words to him two years ago, I wanted him to understand why I had been so shy after our kiss, I wanted to know if he truly thought love some kind of joke! I turned away from him, I needed to think about all of this… after what I said to him about how distant he was, it hardly seemed to get through to him- though a part of me knew he understood what I said.

I was in the clan infirmary slouched onto my desk, nearly asleep when someone tapped my shoulder. I looked up to see Big Bunny with a serious look on his face,

"You might want to find Primo, he's gotten himself into one hell of a mess." said our clan's advisor as he tipped his top hat to me. I stood up quickly and rushed to find my coat,

"What has he done now? Where is he?" I asked him, though he said nothing as he lead me out of Rabanastre and into the Eastersand before wordlessly pointing me down the hill to something behind the rocks- Bunny then returned to the city without me as I made my way towards where he said I would find Primo. I found him, but I also found Aerith, both of them standing in a garden of Galbana Lilies. Primo was about to fight her so she would join the clan… but it wasn't him she wanted to fight- no, it was me. The fight was intense and I felt like more than Aerith's place in the clan was on the line, though I was surprised she forced my hand so far as to use Bahamut's Geshalt mode; every time I used this mode it felt odd to wear silver armor, so like that of my home, after so long. I charged the Mega Flare Cannon, and from there I blacked out… I don't remember what happened until I awoke to see Butterfingers punch Primo rather harshly.

Later I learned of the clan's latest potential hunt, Yiazmat- even in the Salikawood, we Viera know of this beast and it's near god-like strength. I feared not only for Babyface, but for the rest of the Clan as well. While we had become far stronger than we had ever been, I still had doubts we were up to taking down the Wyrm King. Even with my Bahamut, the Dragon King, we wouldn't stand a chance; for a Wyrm is the oldest and strongest form of dragon, and being the Wyrm King meant that he was above all others terms of power and age. The clan was in a deadlock, our numbers divided by the question of taking the hunt or not- I was against it. Though Primo shocked us all by announcing a previously unknown member of the clan, one that would break the deadlock. With his vote, the clan set out for Archades- but not after Primo assured me that he would not have Babyface fight against Yiazmat. Our journey to Archades was delayed by our airship going down, though after the crash I don't really remember much until I was freed from Byakuran's spell… to find Primo on deaths door. I screamed at the top of my lungs, devastated and on the verge of breaking I rushed to him alongside Aerith; I feel silly now as I remember how we fought over who would heal him. As Reaper explained the Freeze Heal, something I had read about in my studies but never actually seen, I found some small comfort as I held Babyface to calm her. Big Bunny then brought out a letter from Primo, saying something about a situation he would need the letter for. Bunny read the letter to us and I volunteered to go with him to fetch the person Primo asked us in the letter to find; a young boy in Balfonhiem.

* * *

><p>By the way, does anyone want me to post a codex of Viera fan-lore? It's something I thought up to fill in the gaps about the reclusive race and possibly help people to better understand why the Salika Viera are so different from their Golmore cousins.<p> 


End file.
